Real Face
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: "Kau yakin akan mengambil job itu, Max?"/ "Kau bertanya padaku, hyung? Tentu saja. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekatinya kecuali aku."/ "PEKERJAAN APA YANG MENDADANI SEORANG NAMJA BAGAI BONEKA BEGINI BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR AKU SEX DOLL BEGITU?"/ MinKris Fict/ DLDR


Real Face

Cast:

Evil_Dragon_ aka Shim Changmin & Wu Yi Fan Kris

Genre: Romance/Family

Rated: T plus

Waning: AU, crack pair(?) gila-gilaan, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Kalau tidak suka tolong beranjak dan menjauh, Mizu gak mau ngotori fict Mizu dengan flame bodoh di fandom ini, Ok^^

.

.

Anda sudah diperingatkan dear

.

.

"Kau yakin akan mengambil _job_ itu, Max?"

_Namja_ yang tengah memasukkan kameranya ke dalam sebuah ransel, menyeringai tipis. Menaikkan sudut bibirnya hingga membuat orang-orang bergidik—bila seorang Max sudah dalam mode _evil_nya berarti _namja_ muda itu serius.

"Kau bertanya padaku, _hyung_? Tentu saja. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendekatinya kecuali aku."

"Kau benar-benar percaya diri. Memangnya apa yang kau miliki hingga seyakin itu."

Selesai memasukkan semua barang miliknya, _namja_ ber_nick name_ Max itu berbalik. Menampakkan seorang wajah _namja_ berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang masih berwajah _baby face_ tertawa pada sang penanya dengan permen loli dibibirnya. Walau tak terlalu jelas tertutup topi miliknya.

"Aku tak dipanggil Max tanpa alasan _hyung_. Dan kau pasti tahu itu."

Sang _namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi bertanya sembari duduk di kursinya santai tertawa pelan. Anak buahnya ini selalu bisa membuat senyumnya merekah di tengah kekacauan yang sudah dibuat rekannya hanya untuk mendapatkan satu berita ah potret seseorang di dalam bidang datar.

"Kupastikan berita _little dragon_ itu sampai di mejamu besok pagi, _hyung_. Bye." Pamit Max langsung berlari melompati jendela ruangan kantor mereka. Selamat menapakkan kakinya diatas trotoar sehabis melompat dari lantai tiga tertawa pelan dan melambai lalu berlari sebelum teriakan pengiring kepergiannya terdengar—lagi.

"Ya ampun MAX. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali keluar dengan cara biasanya saja MONSTER FOOD _PABBO_!"teriak sang _namja_ cantik mengurut keningnya pusing pada anak buahnya yang paling berbakat juga gila makan sekaligus paling seenaknya. Seorang _namja_ yang telah menjanjikan sebuah berita aktual dari sang mafia muda—_Dragon_.

"Saa .. sayangnya ini bukan hal yang mudah, Max asal kau tahu," bisik sang _namja_ cantik dengan mata yang masih melihat Changmin berlarian menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dibawah sana dengan gesitnya, "yah tapi kutunggu saja, siapa tahu kau bisa melakukannya lebih baik. Dan jangan pulang hanya dengan nama, Max" tambahnya dalam hati kembali masuk ke kantornya meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sebagai sebuah majalah bisnis ternama—Mirotic Magazine.

.

Real Name: Shim Changmin

Age: 23 Years old

Position: Journalist Mirotic Magazine

Code Name: Max

.

"Kamera, check."

"Snack, check."

"Lolipop, check."

"Kau mau meliput atau pergi ke taman kanak-kanak, Min?" tanya seorang _namja_ imut di samping rekan kerjanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan dan memasukkan isi ranselnya yang terlihat penuh. Walau pada kenyataanya isinya kebanyakan makanan ringan.

"_Hyung_, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan memanggilku dengan namaku kalau kita sedang di luar seperti ini. Panggil aku Max, kau membuat targetku lebih mudah melacakku nanti."

Mencomot salah satu permen loli milik Changmin tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam sang empunya, sang _namja_ itu malah asyik mengulumnya dan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sekeliling mereka.

"Target apanya, bodoh. Kalau kau minta bertemu di taman bermain seperti ini."

Tertawa hambar, Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudah jangan memperdulikan hal kecil, aku memanggilmu untuk membantuku nanti malam."

Menolehkan kepalanya bingung sang _namja_ yang masih tak mengerti bertanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Ya ampun Junsu _hyung_ sudah kuceritakan kan semalam. Dan tolong lain kali _upgrade _otakmu ne, yang selalu tak pernah mengingat hal penting di luar benda tak hidup itu."

"Namanya mobil, Shim _pabbo_ asal kau tahu." Rajuk sang _namja_ imut kembali merampok snack milik Changmin walau kali ini aksinya gagal karena Changmin sudah mengamankan semua makananya ke dalam ranselnya erat, "kau juga tak akan selamat kalau tak memakai jasaku."

Changmin tertawa saja melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya tengah merajuk pelan, mengeluarkan permen loli yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya ke mulut Junsu dengan paksa, Changmin berujar "tentu saja _hyung_, siapa yang tak mengenal nama Xiah di dalam balapan liar. Hanya saja kali ini kita tak akan balapan untuk taruhan. Ayo memancing ikan yang lebih besar."

'Iwkhan?" tanya Junsu dengan mulut mengemut lolipop milik Changmin.

"Ah, tepatnya naga. Kau pasti tahu kan _hyung_?"

"Kau bercanda, MAX!"

Tersenyum pelan, Changmin tahu kalau Junsu memanggil namanya dengan code name berarti _namja_ imut itu sedang marah.

"Aku mengambil alih _job_ mencari informasi soal transaksi gelap mereka di belakang _hyung_. Kau tahu rekan kerjaku menyerah, salah mereka sendiri sih."

"Tentu saja, pulang dengan membawa nyawa saja masih untung, sekarang kau masih ingin bermain-main dengan dia. Kau bercanda, Min?"

"Tidak, lagi pula aku tak berniat untuk tertangkap. Itulah gunanya kau, _hyung_," balas Changmin tertawa pelan menepuk bahu Junsu yang langsung tersedak karena ulahnya.

"Dan lagi kau tak akan membiarkan _dongsaeng magnae_ kesayanganmu ini tertangkap sia-sia kan?"

"Cih … kau selalu saja menggunakan kalimat itu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu."

"Hahaha … pastinya, Junsu _hyung_ku tersayang. Apapun untuk mendapatkannya," ujar Changmin santai mengikuti Junsu yang tengah berdiri, masuk ke dalam mobil metalik putih yang sudah dimodifikasi Junsu untuk balapan. Duduk di kursi penumpang lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya, "oh ya, _Hyung_ kusarankan untuk berhenti bergaul dengan kekasih jidatmu. Kau mulai tertular kata-kata kasarnya—walau kekasihmu itu seorang cassanova bermulut manis—padahal biasanya kau hanya akan menatapku polos tanpa decakan."

"Berisik, MAX _PABBO_!" ujar Junsu kesal karena Changmin menyinggung kekasihnya—walau hal itu selalu dilakuannya—Junsu sengaja menggas mobilnya langsung dalam kecepatan tinggi tak mempedulikan kondisi Changmin yang ternyata duduk tenang saja—karena sudah biasa.

"_Gomawo_ Xiah _Hyung_," ujar Changmin manis mengecup singkat pipi Junsu yang mendeathglarenya walau diacuhkan saja. Sekeras apa pun Junsu, _namja_ imut itu hanya akan selalu kalah dengan Changmin yang selalu bisa memanfaatkan posisi magnaenya di dalam kelompok mereka.

"Saa .. sudah waktunya berburu."

.

Real Name: Kim Junsu

Age: 25 years old

Position: Racer

Code Name: Xiah

.

"Hai … sayang." Seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang tampak memasuki kantor Mirotic magazine. Mengecup singkat bibir merah milik sang direktur yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau memerintahkan apa lagi pada Changmin. Yoochun menelpon barusan kalau kekasih imutnya ditarik paksa lagi oleh sang _magnae_."

Menghentikan kegiatannya pada laptop dihadapannya, sang _namja_ cantik menapat kesal pada _namja_ tampan yang kini dengan santainya meneguk cappuchino miliknya. Tak sadarkah _namja_ musang itu kalau ada kalimatnya yang sudah menyinggung kekasihnya ini.

"Berhenti menyebut orang lain imut dihadapanku, Yunnie _pabbo_."

Tertawa pelan, _namja_ tampan itu mendekati sang _namja_ cantik, berdiri bersandar pada meja sang direktur.

"Sayangnya aku hanya menyebutkan nama _dongsaeng_mu, Sayang. Apa kau tetap akan cemburu?" tanya mengelus pelan pipi lembut sang terkasih.

"Tetap saja Joongie tidak suka. Mengerti."

"Baiklah kekasihku yang pencemburu. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu artinya dia benar-benar mencintaiku."

Tersenyum manis, dan mencuri satu ciuman kecil milik sang tampan. _Namja_ cantik itu tertawa pelan.

"Minnie, mengambil _job_ untuk mendapatkan transaksi yang dilakukan _Dragon_ akhir-akhir ini."

"Siapa yang memintanya?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya untuk majalah."

"Kau berbohong sayang."

Terkikik kecil sang _namja_ cantik berdiri, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada sang _namja_ tampan.

"Yunnie tahu saja. Ah, tapi tenang saja bukan mereka kok," jawabnya tersenyum kecil memeluk sang _namja_ tampan erat.

"Kuharap kau tidak main-main dengan mereka lagi, Sayang. Yoochun bisa menculikmu dan menghukummu kalau kau tak mengembalikan Junsu hidup-hidup."

Dan sang _namja_ tampan tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan _namja_ cantiknya dibalik senyuman manisnya. Mirotic magazine bukan hanya sekedar majalah biasa. Beberapa anggota didalamnya adalah pencari informasi ulung untuk siapapun yang memintanya—bahkan untuk golongan gelap.

"Saa … itu urusan Minnie. Bukan Joongie, _ne_. Yunnie _bear_."

.

Real Name: Kim Jaejoong

Age: 25 years old

Position: President Mirotic Magazine

Code Name: Undefined

.

Real Name: Jung Yunho

Age: 25 years old

Position: Un-Known

Code Name: Undefined

.

"Kau yakin, Min?" tanya Junsu untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka saat ini tengah berada di spot tertutup tak jauh dari sebuah pangkalan pelabuhan yang tak terpakai. Memarkirkan mobil di sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi namun memiliki jalan keluar yang begitu baik.

Menutup pintu mobil Junsu pelan. Changmin menenteng kamera dan juga ranselnya. Tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan kepalanya di kaca mobil yang terbuka setengahnya.

"_Hyung_ tenang saja, tunggu saja di tempat yang sudah kita sepakati. Aku akan secepatnya kembali. _Bye_."

Mengangguk, Junsu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri. Menunggu sang saeng sesuatu rencana mereka. Dan percaya bukan kepala Changmin yang sampai di kantor mereka nantinya.

"Semoga berhasil, Max."

.

.

.

Changmin sudah duduk menunggu di balik sebuah kontainer besar. Menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat di balik gelap. Dengan kamera di leher dan lolipop dimulutnya, Changmin rasanya sudah sangat siap dan tak sabar menantikannya.

Hampir satu jam Changmin menunggu, bahkan persediaan snacknya sudah habis sedari tadi membuat sang _namja_ jangkung mulai bosan dan kesal. Apa info yang didapatkannya palsu.

Namuan senyumnya terukir saat mendapati beberapa mobil mulai memasuki area pelabuhan. Ini adalah pelabuhan lama yang tak terpakai lagi, bahkan masyarakat sekitar tak mau mendakatinya. Benar-benar sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk transaksi.

Membidik beberapa gambar tanpa suara, Changmin tertawa puas di dalam hati. Usahanya berbuah manis. Namun tangkapan besarnya belum terlihat dimana pun.

Berpindah posisi lebih dekat tetap bersembunyi, Changmin akhirnya mendapatkan targetnya. Sang tuan muda.

Seorang _namja_ jangkung bersurai blonde lembut yang tengah dikelilingi beberapa pria besar berjas hitam. Tak sulit bagi Changmin mendapatkan wajah sang _namja_ walau dengan posisi anehnya yang bergelantungan diatas besi pengait kontainer.

_Puk _…

Changmin terkesiap saat topi miliknya tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di kepala sang mafia muda. Benar-benar situasi kritis.

"Ada penyusup, tangkap dia!"

"Ups." Turun dari atas kontainer, Changmin segera berlari menuju gedung tertinggi melewati beberapa kontainer dengan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Terus berlari hingga Changmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah gedung kosong dan naik ke atasnya, hingga sampai di atapnya.

"Cih, Seharusnya aku tak naik ke mari," bisik Changmin saat melihat tak ada jalan keluar lainnya. Dibawah sana terdapat jalanan besar dan sepertinya Changmin berlari terlalu jauh bahkan dari rute pelariannya dimana Junsu menunggunya.

_Ckrek … ckrek …_

Changmin mendecih mendengar suara pintu yang mulai terbuka paksa dan pasti sebentar lagi terbobol dengan indahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka ada yang berhasil mendapatkan informasi transaksi malam ini."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang yang tengah berdiri dan memegang topinya. Ada empat orang lainnya dibelakangnya.

"Wah, aku tersanjung … sang tuan muda yang langsung turun langsung mengejarku," ujar Changmin santai walau didalam hatinya sedikit berdebar memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk merobohkan keempat orang dibelakangnya. Jangan anggap remeh Changmin kalau hanya menghadapi sedikit orang begini.

"Max? apa itu namamu?" tanya sang tuan muda melihat cetakan tebal di topi milik Changmin sedikit familiar dengan kata berisikan tiga huruf disana. Topi berukir nama Changmin sendiri, "bisa kau serahkan kameramu, dan aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini."

"Kali ini? Berarti kalau aku membututi kalian lagi berikutnya nyawaku akan melayang?"

"Tepat. Jadi lebih baik menyerah saja."

Changmin menjilat bibirnya pelan, mengerling nakal pada sang tuan muda yang balas menatapnya tajam, "sayangnya aku menolak. Lagi pula ini kesempatan bagus bukan?"

"Kesempa—"

Belum sempat sang tuan muda berujar, Changmin sudah melesat melewatinya. Menghajar ke empat orang dibelakangnya dengan cepat. Membuat mereka kalah telak dihajranya bahkan Changmin masih berbaik hati untuk tak membunuh mereka semua.

"Kau—"

"Apa kabar, Yi Fan. Lupa padaku?"bisik Changmin dibelakang tubuh sang tuan muda yang langsung menegang mendengar namanya disebut langsung hanya ada tiga orang yang mengenalinya dengan nama aslinya—orang tua kandunngnya dan dia— karena orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama _Dragon_ atau Kris.

"Shim Changmin?"

"_Bravo_!"

Changmin segera mengelak dari benda tipis tajam yang dihujamkan Kris padanya. Untung saja pisau kecil itu hanya mengenai pipinya sedikit goresan yang langsung mengeluarkan darah seger walau tak banyak.

"_Well_, anak kecil tak diperbolehkan memegang benda berbahaya, _Little Dragon_."

"Diam! Jangan mengomentari hal tak penting."

Menepis semua pukulan yang dilayangkan Kris. Changmin tak mencoba melawannya walau sesekali serangan Kris telak mengenai tubuhnya.

_Duagh._

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kris terengah-engah, mengatur napasnya karena sedari tadi ia menyerang Changmin membabi buta. Meludahkan liurnya merasakan karat dari bibrnya yang barusan terkena pukulan Changmin yang berbalik menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Tugas."

"Tugas apa yang melihat transaksi gelap begini, sejak kapan kau beralih tugas menjadi intel, hah?" tanya Kris kelap tak menyadari seringaian kecil dari sang evil melihat pertahannya yang terbuka.

_Bruak_

Mendorong tubuh Kris menghantam pagar pembatas dan langsung mengunci kedua tangannya dibelakang, Changmin mengecup pelan leher jenjang Kris. Tertawa keras di dalam hati merasakan kalau _namja_ didepannya sedikit meremang karena ulahnya. Bersyukur anak buah Kris tak ada yang menyusul mereka lagi kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Changmin tinggal nama karena sudah melecehkan sang tuan muda.

"Nanti kau akan tahu _little_ _dragon_," ujar Changmin memukul tengkuk Kris kuat dan menopang tubuh yang seketika pingsan karena ulahnya, "_jaljayo, little_ _dragon_," ujar Changmin tersenyum kecil pada sang _namja_ pirang yang tengah tertidur—atau pingsan di pelukannya.

.

Real Name: Wu Yi Fan

Age: 15 Years old

Position: Tuan Muda Keluarga Choi

Code Name: _Dragon_/ Kris

.

"Kau bercanda, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin menutup telinganya sejak tadi, tepatnya sejak ia memanggil Junsu untuk menjemputnya. _Namja_ imut itu langsung memukulnya dan menghajarnya saat melihat siapa yang ada bersamanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menculik putra keluarga mafia? kau bisa habis nanti, Min." Junsu menggeleng frustasi pada apa yang tengah mereka bawa di kursi belakang. Seorang _namja_ yang tengah pingsan. Dan Junsu tak bisa tidak horor lagi saat melihat beberapa lebam di wajah dan tubuh _namja_ itu—walau tak sebanyak di wajah Changmin.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan kukembalikan _Hyung_. Sekarang antarkan aku ke apartemen dan jangan katakan pada siapa pun ok, nanti kubelikan boneka bebek untukmu."

Menggeplak kepala Changmin, Junsu melajukan saja mobilnya di tengah malam buta. Menghindari keramaian menuju apartemen Changmin yang juga apartemennya—walau beda kamar.

"Kalau sampai ada sesuatu aku tak akan membantumu, Min. Kuharap Jaejoong _hyung_ tak ikut-ikutan dalam kegilaanmu ini."

.

.

.

Changmin duduk santai di kursi dikamarnya memandang bulan penuh yang tengah bersinar. Sosok yang baru saja dipapahnya masuk ke kamarnya kini tengah terlelap dengan luka yang sudah diobati Changmin. Sedikit menyesal juga sudah menorehkan luka di kulit putih _namja_ itu.

Menyesap lolipopnya pelan, Changmin mengambil kameranya. Melaksanakan tugasnya untuk melakukan pekerjaanya yang lain. Jangan pikir tugasnya kali ini hanya sekedar melihat transaksi yang dilakukan Kris. Ada satu tugas lagi yang lebih penting bahkan bayarannya jauh lebih besar dari menjadi pengintai transaksi sekelompok mafia.

Bergerak mendekati Kris yang masih tertidur, Changmin mulai memotret sang _namja_ yang masih belum sadar dari berbagai posisi. Benar, tugas Changmin adalah membawa foto sang tuan muda yang selalu saja disembunyikan ini ke dalam publik. Entah pekik riang apa yang akan diteriakan para _yeoja_ itu saat melihat hasil kerja Changmin.

Puas dengan foto Kris dalam atribut lengkap, Changmin melepas jas sang _namja_ dan membuka tiga kancing kemeja putih milik Kris. Kembali menyimpan sosok indahnya dalam polaroid miliknya.

"Ck, kalau tidak untuk pekerjaan, aku tak akan membagimu pada mereka Kris." Melepaskan keseluruhan kancing kemeja putih milik Kris, Changmin membuat dada bidang berwarna tanpa cela itu terpampang dengan indahnya, membuat sesuatu sedikit bergejolak dibawah sana.

"Mencicipinya sedikit tak masalah bukan?" bisik Changmin menjilat bibirnya yang mulai terasa kering. Melempar lolipopnya sembarangan, Changmin menjilati benda merah muda di dada Kris. Sesuatu yang bahkan terasa lebih enak dimulutnya saat ini.

Menjilat, dan menghisap Changmin meraup habis nipple milik Kris didalam mulutnya seperti seorang bayi yang tengah kelaparan.

Sebuah desahan lirih keluar dari bibir Kris—walau sang empunya masih enggan membuka mata, membuat Changmin semakin menyeringai senang. Menjauhkan kamera berharganya, Changmin mengambil seutas tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Kris di kepala ranjang—jaga-jaga agar Kris tak menghajarnya lagi melihat ulahnya kali ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengambil tugas ini, Kris. Hanya saja bayarannya terlalu besar bahkan kau tak akan mengira berapa yang kami dapatkan nantinya, terima kasih." Changmin hanya berujar seorang diri saat lawan bicaranya masih belum terbangun. Mengcup pelan bibir milik Kris, Changmin melumatnya perlahan. Sangat pelan seakan tak ingin membuatnya terluka—walau tadi ia sudah melukainya dengan memukul bibir Kris.

"Nghhh~" Kris membuka matanya perlahan, saat merasakan napasnya sedikit sesak. Mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit aneh karena tak bisa bergerak. Bola matanya sontak membesar saat menyadari ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang tengah memakan bibirnya.

"Uhmmnppp."Kris menggerakkan kepalanya, menjauhkan pada apapun yang tengah meraup kebutuhan mendorong tubuh _namja_ menghimpitnya.

"Hah … hah … kau gila Shim Changmin!" teriak Kris keras saat Changmin akhirnya melepas pagutannya. Menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Enak saja, aku belum selesai Kris," ujar Changmin santai, mengacak surai pirang milik Kris hingga berantakan walau tak mengurangi ketampanan _namja_ pirang tersebut.

_Klik_ … _Klik_ …

Sutter Changmin kembali beraksi mengabadikan potret sosok yang putri tidur yang baru terbangun. Mengekpose pose seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah berkeringat hebat dengan posisi yang begitu menggiurkan.

Tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kris malah menambah indahnya hasil gambar milik Changmin. Bahkan Changmin sudah bersiul-siul ria memikirkan bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan semua ini, Max? Cih, aku baru tahu kalau kau menggunakan _nick name_ menyebalkan itu."

"Menyebalkan? Hei, jangan memasang raut menyebalkan begitu. Fansmu pasti lari Kris. Padahal kau yang memberikannya kenapa sekarang mengatakannya begitu?" tanya Changmin duduk santai diatas paha Kris, menahan pergerakannya—karena sedari tadi kaki panjang Kris berniat menghantamnya—benar-benar keras kepala.

"Mulai hari ini namamu, Choikang (yang terbaik) Changmin. Tapi kau bisa dipanggil Max (Eng) kependekkan dari _Maximun_. Apa aku salah tuan muda, Kris?" bisik Changmin pelan yang tak pelak membuat wajah Kris terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Padahal dulu, tuan mudaku manis sekali. Mengekorku ke sana kemari."

"Ya! berhenti membeberkan masa laluku, Shim Changmin."

Changmin tertawa kuat mendengarnya, bahkan dengan bonus wajah Kris yang memerah menahan malu. Mengingat bagaimanna _namja_ yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya itu selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dirinya pergi. Seperti anak ayam dengan induknya. Bahkan Changmin juga yang mengajari bela diri pada sang _namja_ pirang.

"Kau menyebalkan. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Nanti. Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku."

Kris bergidik saat merasakan benda lembut basah menjilati dadanya, bahkan dengan bonus kecupan dan gigitan kecil di sana.

"Nghhh … apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain. Sayang bukan sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu," ujar Changmin santai. Meletakkan kamera yang sedari tadi mengambil poto Kris di meja nakas dengan posisi masih on tapi kali ini dengan mode video yang tak diketahui Kris. Sebuah kenangan yang mungkin akan disimpannya nanti.

.

.

.

Kris menggeliat tak nyaman sejak tadi, saat Changmin mulai menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan juga lidahnya. Membaluri setiap tubuh telanjangnya dengan saliva yang kini bercampur dengan keringatnya sendiri. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik saat benda yak bertulang itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Berkali-kali Kris melayangkan tendangan pada Changmin yang berakhir percuma saat tindakannya hanya membuat sprei di atas ranjang semakin kusut dengan pergulatan kasar mereka—saat Changmin mencoba melepas semua pakaiannya. Bahkan Kris tak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Changmin di balik punggungnya. Hanya ciuman kasar dan gila yang dilayangkan Changmin saat bibir Kris menggantikan tugas kakinya untuk menganiaya Changmin—melalui verbal.

Dengan posisi yang dibalik begini, Kris tak tahu bagaimana wajah Changmin saat ini. Terlebih dengan tangannya yang masih tak bisa bergerak, Kris tak memiliki kesempatan lolos. Salahnya sendiri yang tak mau belajar beladiri sejak sang _namja_ yang kini menyentuhnya pergi. Kris tak sudi belajar dengan orang yang tak lebih kuat darinya.

Kris menggigit bibirnya saat sesuatu yang aneh mulai naik ke kepalanya. Rasanya baru pertama kali ia merasakan perasaan ini. Bahkan suara kecil tampak lolos dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ughk! Ngh!"

"Sayang aku tak bisa membuat tanda apa pun untukmu, Kris—tuan besar bisa langsung membunuhku. Tapi asal tak terlihat tak apa bukan?" tanya Changmin pelan menurunka kepalanya ke bagian bawah tubuh Kris. Membiarkan saja tuan mudanya melukai bibirnya sendiri toh nanti menyerah sendiri.

Menjilati kejantanan Kris dari belakang, Changmin menghantarkan litrik kecil yang membuat Kris semakin bergetar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal di bawahnya. Kepala _namja_ bersurai pirang itu bergerak tak menentu menahan apa pun karena ulah Changmin. Tak akan dibiarkannya Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Changmin memasukkan dua bola kembar milik Kris ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengemutnya seperti permen yang biasa dimakannya. Namun pasti akan lebih nikmat menikmati benda panjang tegang yang kini menantangnya dengan berdiri tegak dan berdenyut.

"Uhng! Uhgh!"

Kris menggeleng merasakan ada benda basah dan berongga yang kini menelan miliknya seutuhnya. Tangannya semakin sakit saat tiba-tiba Changmin membalikkan posisinya dan Kris bisa melihat kepala bersurai hitam yang kini tengah bermain dengan miliknya. Bahkan gigi _namja_ kekanakan itu sudah membuat jejak kebiruan di paha dalamnya. Membuat rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur jadi satu.

"Agh! Agh! _Hyung_gg!" Tak tahan lagi Kris mendesah lega saat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar masuk dan lolos ke dalam mulut Changmin. Rasanya tubuhnya sedikit kosong.

"Baru juga sebentar sudah keluar, apa kau tak pernah bermain—"

"_Shut up_, Max!" potong Kris mendelik pada Changmin yang malah tertawa padanya. Ia benci _namja_ ini, _namja_ yang meninggalkannya tiba-tiba tanpa pesan dan sekarang muncul hanya untuk melecehkanya. Kris benar-benar menyesal pernah mengidolakannya dulu.

"Ya sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja tapi dengan cara berbeda," ujar Changmin. Menjauh dari tubuh telanjang Kris yang kini memandangnya heran. Walau sekilas Changmin melihat raut sendu di maniks sang _namja_. Dan ia tahu pasti apa arti tatapan Kris padanya.

Mengacak lemarinya, Changmin mencari kardus kecil yang dikirimkan Jaejoong padanya. Bukan—bukan _sex_ _toys_ yang dicari Changmin namun sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya dengan pekerjaanya. Senyum Changmin terurai saat berhasil menemukannya dan melihat isi di dalam kardus tersebut.

"Kau memang yang terhebat _hyung_," ujar Changmin kembali mendekati Kris.

Kris menggeleng melihat benda yang berada di tangan Changmin. Seumur hidup Kris tak akan pernah mau memakainya tak akan pernah. Lebih baik Kris mati saja daripada harus menggunakannya.

"Kenapa, Kris? Takut?" bisik Changmin duduk di samping Kris yang masih terlentang tak berdaya. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu berkali-kali menggeleng walau mulutnya tak mengucapkan apa pun.

"Sayangnya ini pekerjaanku, Kris. Sedikit menyenangkan fansmu tak apa kan?" tawa Changmin melihat wajah pucat Kris. Membenarkan kemeja putih Kris, Changmin membiarkan tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka. Untuk celana Kris yang melayang entah kemana, Changmin menutupinya dengan selimut lebih sensual bukan seakan orang menerka-nerka apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"Akhh!" Changmin mengaduh pelan saat Kris menggigit tangannya yang tengah memasang sebuah pita di leher sang _namja_, mata mantan majikannya itu menyalang marah.

"Tenanglah, Kris. Kalau kau mau bekerja sama pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai dan aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke rumah."

"PEKERJAAN APA YANG MENDADANI SEORANG _NAMJA_ BAGAI BONEKA BEGINI BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR AKU _SEX DOLL_ BEGITU?"

Changmin menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Kris yang sangat jarang terdengar. Padahal sesaat sesudah klimaks wajah itu seakan kehilangan nyawa. Sekarang sanggup mengalahkan suara oktaf miliknya—darimana kekuatan bocah ini berasal bathin Changmin.

Bagaimana Kris tak marah saat Changmin memakaikannya sebuah telinga kelinci dan pita berwarna merah di lehernya dengan sebuah lonceng kecil. Bahkan dengan tangannya yang terikat dan tubuhnya yang berantakan semua orang pasti akan langsung menyerangnya. Lupakan wajah dewa es yang kini dipasangnya.

Menarik surai pirang milik Kris, Changmin memandang tajam padanya, "dengar Kris lakukan apa yang kukatakan dan kau akan pulang."

_Klik_ …

_Klik_ …

Mengambil kamera mininya Changmin mulai mengambil foto Kris dari berbagai angle. Walau kebanyakan ekpresi pembunuh yang dipasang Kris, berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang menggoda.

Changmin menghela napas melihat hasil fotonya, kalau begini jangankan dibayar yang ada ia langsung dimaki-maki mereka seenaknya.

"Apa kau akan memberikan fotoku pada orang lain?" tanya Kris akhirnya melihat Changmin menghela napas berat sedari tadi, "kenapa?"tanya Kris lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan kan Kris. Ini untuk pekerjaan ada yang meminta fotomu itu saja. Dan mereka akan membayar mahal bahkan dengan foto telanjangmu—tapi aku tak akan memberikannya—salahmu sendiri yang tak pernah keluar mau menampakkan diri di depan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ gila itu," ujar Changmin santai akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Kris. Melepaskan ikatan Kris. Kalau begini tak akan ada foto yang bagus yang akan didapatkannya. Changmin tak mau bekerja asal-asalan.

"Maaf sudah menakutimu, mau lolipop?" tanya Changmin memasukan setangkai lolipop kesayangannya ke mulut Kris. Tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang maniks milik Kris yang menelisiknya tajam.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Kris menahan kepala Changmin agar menghadapnya saat mata _namja_ itu bergerak tak beraturan—kebiasaan saat ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu, mengerti," ujar Changmin mengacak surai pirang milik Kris. Tersenyum kecil berusaha membuat Kris tak lagi bertanya. Yah walau bagaimana pun juga Kris adalah satu dari daftar orang yang disayangnya—walau dari jauh.

"Jika aku melakukan apa yang kau mau apa kau mau menjawabnya?" tanya Kris akhirnya. Jika ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menahan Changmin lebih lama. Kris akan melakukannya. Karena Kris bisa merasakan kalau sebentar lagi Changmin akan menghilang lagi dari dunianya.

"Uhmp bagaimana ya. Kalau tak mendapatkan foto yang bagus aku yang susah, tapi jika memberitahumu entah apa yang akan kau lakukan, jadi bagaimana ya?" tanya Changmin berbalik tanya pada Kris yang menahan marah karena ucapan seenaknya.

"Putuskan yang mana, _Stupid_!" teriak Kris lagi saat Changmi malah memasang wajah sok polosnya. Ck, padahal Kris tahu seberapa kejam Changmin bila sudah memegang senjata.

"Baik … hanya satu pertanyaan kurasa tak akan buruk. Jadi sekarang hilangkan hawa setan es yang sedang kau pasang itu. Tersenyum sedikit saja, ok."

Melempar Changmin dengan bantal yang berada didekatnya. Kris mendelik kesal pada _namja_ yang seenaknya mengaatainya. Apa Changmin lupa kalau memang beginilah wajahnya. Kris bukan Changmin yang bisa memanipulasi ekpresinya sendiri. Bahkan Kris ragu kalau hanya ada satu jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh jangkung itu.

"Baik. Aku bercanda, Kris. Sekarang katakan apa yang bisa membuatmu rileks. Dan biarkan aku yang menemukan agle yang tepat."

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Menutup matanya sejenak. Menghirup aroma kamar Changmin yang menelusuk masuk ke penciumanya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak merasakanya. Ia merindukan sosok '_hyung_' yang selama ini berada disisinya. Bahkan Kris tak sadar sudah menaikkan lengkung bibirnya dalam lamunannya.

_Klik_ …

_Klik_ …

Changmin tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil kameranya. Membiarkan saja Kris berada di dunianya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dan ia bisa mengembalikan Kris secepatnya sebelum 'tuan besar' mantan majikannya memburunya karena sudah seenaknya membawa lari cucunya.

"Cium aku, Max."

Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat maniks gelap milik Kris menatapnya tajam. Entah sejak kapan Kris membuka matanya. Tangan _namja_ blonde itu terulur menarik Changmin mendekatinya.

Sedikit jarak diantara mereka menipis, Changmin bahkan tak bisa berkata apa saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kris. Diam saja saat Kris mengecup bibirnya pelan bahkan dengan tempo perlahan dan menjilatinya lembut.

Tersenyum tipis, Changmin menarik surai pirang milik Kris. Membelit lidah Kris dengan lidahnya sendiri dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut milik Kris. Hisap dan jilat, Changmin mencicipi setiap sudut di dalam mulut Kris. Membiarkan setidaknya satu ciuman kecil—nan panas— ini menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka.

Kris tangan menyadari kalau tangan Changmin sudah turun menyentuh tengkuknya. Ada benda kecil tajam yang terselip di jarinya dan langsung ditusukkan tepat ke leher Kris.

"Akh! Ke—napa … hyu—ng?" lirih Kris sebelum kesadarannya menghilang hanya senyuman tipis Changmin yang diingatnya. Senyum yang sedikit menyisakan banyak pertanyaan dengan kesedihan samar di dalamnya. Padahal Changmin belum menjawab pertanyaanya. Mungkinkah Changmin akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa menyembunyikan raut sendunya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil—Changmin tak akan pernah 'menyentuh' Kris dalam artian sebenarnya kali ini—walau ia bahkan sangat menginginkannya.

"Karena tuan besar menyadari perasaanku padamu, Kris."

.

.

.

"Changminie kau hebat. Apa kau tahu kalau majalah kita langsung habis dalam hitungan detik saat mereka tahu kita memberikan bonus foto _Dragon_ dalam pose menggoda?" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat laptopnya yang menampilkan keuntungan mereka pada majalah yang diproduksinya, "fufufu bahkan saat aku menaikkan harga majalah dengan harga berlipat ganda mereka tak keberatan," tambah Jaejoong lagi tabjub padahal Mirotic magazine bukan majalah biasa bahkan harga pereksemplarnya bikin orang biasa jantungan.

Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat betapa senangnya sang _namja_ cantik karena keberhasilannya mendapatkan foto seorang _namja_ yang sangat digandrungi di dunia bawah padahal sang _namja_ sangat jarang menampakkan diri itulah mengapa para _yeoja_ itu meminta Mirotic untuk mendapatkan fotonya. Bahkan ada _yeoja_ keluarga kaya yang berani membayar mahal untuk polaroidnya yang tentu saja tak akan diberikan Changmin.

Kesampingkan tugas pengintaiannya kemarin. Itu juga pekerjaan lain entah untuk siapa. Dan Changmin tak ingin ikut campur pada siapa Jaejoong memberikan laporannya.

"Tapi Changmin, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan semua foto ini? Kau tidak menculik _Dragon_ bukan?" tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari kalau latar dimana foto itu diambil adalah kamar Changmin.

"Dia menculiknya, _Hyung_."

Junsu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantor Mirotic Magazine itu menjawab santai. Tak peduli kalau Changmin sudah menatapnya tajam. Duduk disamping _hyung_nya, Junsu sedikit kaget juga melihat hasil potretan Changmin yang sungguh sensasional. Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh berantakan dan wajah pasrah bahkan Junsu yakin kalau dibalik selimut putih itu sang _namja_ tak memakai bawahannya hanya kemeja putih yang tak terkancing rapi.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, Max. Tapi seperti yang kuberitahu saat kau kemari. Selama hasilnya bagus kau diperbolehkan melakukan apa pun asal jangan pernah menyeret Mirotic saat kau dalam masalah."

Changmin tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat lugas yang diberikan sang _namja_ cantik. Mengangguk kecil setidaknya Jaejoong tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh. Dan Changmin hargai kebaikan Jaejoong itu dalam hal bersyukur _namja_ cantik itu yang menampungnya selama ini. Setidaknya Jaejoong tahu dimana batas ia bisa masuk ke dalam dunia Changmin.

"Ya. _Hyung_. Kenapa kau membelanya, kalau keluarganya sampai tahu aku tak yakin kita bisa selamat," ujar Junsu tak terima dengan sifat Jaejoong yang satu ini yang selalu melakukan apa pun untuk Mirotic.

"Sudahlah Jun_-chan_. Kalau terjadi apa-apa kekasih jidatmu bisa jadi tameng bukan?" tawa Jaejoong menarik kedua pipi adiknya yang kini cemberut padanya. Untung _namja_ jidat yang disebutnya tidak disini—sedang pergi ke luar kota bersama Yunho-nya walau berbeda tujuan— kalau tidak pasti kamar sebelah langsung terdengar suara desahan dan erangan.

"Jangan mengaitkan Yoochun dalam hal ini, _Hyung_!"Junsu melempar buku ditangannya pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengelaknya dengan cepat.

"Menyebalkan," rajuk Junsu kesal karena ia tak akan pernah bisa membuat Jaejoong kalah dalam hal apa pun. Hanya _hyung_ musangnya yang bisa membuat _hyung_ cantiknya 'diam' bila kau tahu apa maksud Junsu sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Min?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin mendekati jendela. Tahu pasti kalau Changmin pasti akan keluar melalui jendela ruangan mereka. Sepertinya sang _namja_ berinisial Max itu sedikit bosan melihat mereka 'berkelahi' seperti biasa.

"Keluar sebentar, _Hyung_," ujar Changmin kembali meloncat keluar melalui jendela ruangan kantor mereka. Tak tahu kalau Jaejoong masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang bahkan tak bisa diartikan oleh siapa pun.

"Jun … telpon Yoochun agar cepat pulang. Kurasa Yunho sudah dibandara nanti malam."

Junsu menatap heran pada _hyung_nya yang kini meninggalkanya seorang diri. Bila seorang Kim Jaejoong sudah bersikap waspada seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Dan Junsu berharap tidak ada hubungan dengan dunia itu—karena Junsu sangat membencinya. Tapi kalau _hyung_nya sudah memanggil kekasihnya tidak mungkin tidak.

"Hah … padahal aku malas berurusan dengan mereka. Awas kau Min, harus ada seribu boneka bebek dikamarku untuk ulahmu kali ini."

.

.

.

Changmin yang berjalan tanpa arah entah kemana sedikit merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya. Sengaja masuk ke berbagai tempat sedari tadi, namun ternyata mereka masih mengikutinya. Terpaksa Changmin memutar arah hingga ke bangunan tak terpakai. Tak mungkin ia membuat orang tak bersalah ikut menjadi korban.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kalian di sana," ujar Changmin akhirnya. Raut wajahnya berbeda dari biasa—sedikit gelap dan serius. Kedua tangannya yang berada di kantong dikeluarkannya perlahan. Menghitung beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Dan sepertinya Changmin akan berolahraga berat setelah sekian lama—dua puluh orang dan sepertinya Changmin akan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga kali ini.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Changmin dengan suara datar nan dingin.

"Apa setelah menggaggalkan transaksi kami dan menculik tuan muda kau masih bisa mengatakan hal itu, bocah tengik?"

Changmin menghela napas kecil dengan wajah tajamnya menelisik ke depan. Tak pernah terbayang dibenaknya ia akan kembali ke mari setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Melihat wajah-wajah yang ada dihadapannya, Changmin maklum. Tak ada satu pun yang dikenalnya. Sepertinya setelah lima tahun berlalu tuan besarnya serius melebarkan sayap sebagai penopang untuk dipimpin cucunya nanti.

"Bukankah tuan muda kalian sudah kukembalikan?" tanya Changmin meregangkan tangannya melihat wajah gerombolan orang yang hendak mengeroyoknya semakin mengeras. Pasti tak butuh waktu lama mereka meledak.

"Berisik!"

Benar kan dugaan Changmin saat satu diantara mereka mulai melancarkan serangan padanya. Berkelit dan membalasnya Changmin membuat satu persatu orang yang mulai marah itu terkapar di lantai. Changmin tak akan mau mengotori tangannya dengan darah lagi—itulah mengapa ia hanya membuat mereka pingsan.

_Sheet!_

Changmin mengelak saat merasakan tebasan kecil dari belakangnya. Ia tak bisa merasakan aura seseorang yang mengayunkan senjata tajam tersebut. Membalikkan tubuhnya Changmin sedikit terkejut menemukan kenalan lamanya tengah tersenyum angkuh padanya.

"Kau?"

"Apa kabar, Max. Tak kusangka seseorang yang diributkan mereka adalah kau. Walau sebenarnya aku tak heran karena hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menembus rumah keluarga Choi tanpa diketahui siapa pun," ujar _namja_ itu tersenyum kecil. Memasukkan katananya ke dalam sarungnya seperti ia tak berniat bertarung dengan Changmin.

Changmin mendecih, kalau ada seseorang yang tak ingin dilawannya adalah orang ini. _Namja_ cantik yang merupakan tangan kanan sang tuan besar. Dan Changmin yakin pasti mereka sudah mengetahui ulahnya walau ia berhasil menyusupkan Kris yang sedang pingsan kembali ke kediaman Choi. Padahal Changmin tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan mereka.

"Kau sedikit berubah ya?" ujar sang _namja_ cantik menoleh ke tumpukan orang bodoh yang dikirimkan untuk majikannya pada Changmin. Hanya sekedar bermain-main.

Berubah, Changmin tahu maksudnya. Bila dulu Changmin tak segan-segan mengurai darah segar dari musuhnya sekarang bahkan Changmin tak benar-benar bertarung. Hanya sebuah pembelaan diri.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke kediaman Choi sekarang," ujar sang _namja_ cantik pada Changmin, memberikan kalimat perintah secara tak langsung.

"A—"

"Bisakah kau katakan lebih rinci, Heechul_-ssi_? Kurasa tak semudah itu membawa orang kami ke tempat kalian."

.

Real Name: Kim Heechul

Age: 27 years old

Position: Tangan Kanan ketua Choi group

Code Name: Undefined

.

Changmin dan _namja_ yang dipanggil Heechul itu menoleh dan menemukan empat orang _namja_ yang merupakan orang yang dikenal Changmin. Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu, bathin Changmin bingung.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka kalau sekarang Park dan Jung sudah berkolaborasi. Ah, aku lupa kalau 'kucing' keluarga Kim itu kekasih kalian."

"Kurasa singa keluarga Choi mulai pandai berbicara ya?" ujar Jaejoong mendekati keduanya. Tersenyum kecil pada Changmin dan memeriksa apakah 'adik' kecil mereka baik-baik saja. Dan Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tak menemukan luka serius di tubuh Changmin hanya luka kecil saja.

Menepuk kepala Changmin pelan, Jaejoong menyentil dahinya membuat Changmin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lain kali kalau mau 'bermain' setidaknya bawalah Junsu. Mengerti?"

"Ya _hyung_! Kenapa aku lagi-lagi dibawa. Aku bukan _babysitter_ _food monster_ itu!" teriak Junsu kesal karena dijadikan kambing hitam lagi oleh _hyung_ cantiknya.

"Sudahlah _baby,_ nanti kubelikan boneka _dolphin_ _limited edition_ ok?" Park Yoochun kekasih Kim Junsu yang merupakan penerus keluarga Park tampak menenangkan kekasihnya yang kesal pada _hyung_nya. Menepuk pelan surai di kepala Junsu.

Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar keduanya. Walau tak pernah mengatakan langsung latar belakang mereka. Changmin tahu kalau ia tak bisa lepas dari dunia sana. Tapi Changmin bersyukur keempat _hyung_nya memperlakukannya seperti orang bisa sejenak dan ia bisa menghirup udara segar tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

"Heechul_-ssi_. Bisakah kau katakan sebenarnya ada apa sampai harus membawa Changmin? Kami tak bisa membiarkan kau membawanya ke sarang kalian," tanya Yunho pada Heechul yang sedari tadi sedikit tabjub melihat Yoochun yang begitu lembut pada sang _namja_ montok—lawan berkelahinya bila bertemu termasuk hyung cantiknya.

Padahal kalau di dunia sana, Yoochun selalu mengumbar hawa setan tak jauh beda dengan Changmin saat ini. Salahkan posisinya sebagai penerus utama keluarga Park—satu dari sekian keluarga mafia relasi keluarga Choi di dunia bawah. Hanya keluarga Jung saja yang tak diketahui oleh Heechul siapa sebenarnya mereka termasuk satu dari _namja_ cantik milik Jung Yunho itu.

.

Real Name: Park Yoochun

Age: 25 Years old

Position: Tuan muda keluarga Park

Code Name: Micky

.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit rumit," ujar Heechul menghela napas pelan. Setidaknya bukan masalah yang gawat hanya saja sedang terjadi masalah besar di kediaman utama.

"Kuharap kalian mengizinkanku membawa Changmin sekarang juga sebelum kediaman Choi hancur berantakan."

Kelimanya berpandangan heran bertanya lebih pada Heechul yang menggeleng dan akhirnya mengajak kelimanya masuk ke kediaman Choi. Sebenarnya baik Park dan Jung tidak mengalami persaingan berat hanya saja rasa tak mau kalah diantara mereka saja yang kadang membuat beberapa orang menjadi terlalu sentimental.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin heran melihat betapa berantakannya kediaman Choi. Padahal seingatnya kediaman besar ini dihuni lebih dari 200 anak buah penjaga utama dan tak mungkin ada yang berani menyerang kemari. Dan saat ia menyusup semalam semua masih baik-baik saja.

"Tuan muda hentikan …"

Changmin menajamkan pendengaranya mendengar teriakan pilu para pelayan keluarga Choi. Bahkan Changmin sedikit heran melihat orang-orang yang berlarian dari arah utara.

"Keluar kau _grandpa_. Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

"Heechul _hyung_ apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin akhirnya saat hanya suara tebasan katana yang didengarnya. Bahkan teriakan kencang di luar sana kalah dengan suara barang-barang pecah di dalam.

"Kris mengamuk sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. Dan mengejar tuan besar hingga sekarang. Kau tahu bukan kalau tuan besar sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya—peninggalan anak perempuannya yang sudah meninggal— itu dan sekarang mereka masih berlarian, disana." Heechul menunjuk pada dua orang _namja_ berbeda usia yang kini tengah saling bertahan dan menyerang dengan katana panjang mereka.

"_Hyung_ … bisakah kalian mengosongkan tempat ini. Aku tak yakin bisa menghentikan Kris tanpa membuat rusak kediaman Choi. Dan aku tahu kenapa Kris mengejar tuan besar," ujar Changmin meminta kelima _hyung_nya yang langsung mengangguk. Meninggalkannya hanya dengan dua orang yang masih bertarung di sana.

'Apa ia mendengar ucapanku saat itu, ya?' bathin Changmin berjalan ke arah utara dimana ada bangunan kecil, menekan tombol yang tersembunyi di sana. Dan sebuah pedang panjang keluar dari dalam tanah. Pedangnya yang disembunyikan di sini saat Changmin memutuskan keluar dari kediaman Choi.

"Tak menyangka aku akan menggunakannya lagi," ujar Changmin pelan. Berjalan pelan menuju ke arah mantan majikan dan mantan tuan mudanya.

_Trang …_

Bunyi tebasan katana yang berbenturan dengan keduanya membuat dua _namja_ dengan ikatan darah itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkaget dengan kedua katana mereka yang melayang dan sekarang kedua pedang panjang itu menancap di pohon.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Max?" tanya sang tuan besar yang sepertinya tak senang. Mendecih saat menyadari kalau anak buahnya tak bisa menahan Changmin kemari.

.

Real Name: Choi Siwon

Age: 53 years old

Position: Ketua Choi Group

Code Name: Undefined

.

"_Grandpa_! Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Katakan kenapa kau mengusir Changmin dari sini?" teriak Kris kesal. Menyangka kalau Changmin pergi karena kakeknya yang mengusir sang '_hyung_'—rugi air matanya yang menangis karena ditinggalkan Changmin dulu. Yah anggap saja seorang Wu YiFan yang mengalami Changmin-complex pada pengasuhnya dulu—garis bawahi itu karena Kris tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya saat ini atau sampai kapan pun.

"Siapa yang diusir, Kris?" tanya Changmin heran membuat Kris melihatnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ck. Makanya dengarkan _grandpa_ berbicara dulu, _Stupid_ _Dragon_. Bukan mengayunkan pedangmu pada orang yang lebih tua. Bersyukur kau cucuku kalau tidak kau pasti sudah menghadap yang maha Kuasa."

Choi Siwon. _Grandpa_ Kris sekaligus pemilik Choi group yang juga merupakan ayah kandung dari ibu Kris itu memijit kepalanya pusing. Baru saja ia menikmati teh hijaunya dipagi hari tebasan katana sang cucu sudah menghantam cangkirnya. Dan sedari tadi ia hanya bertahan tidak terkena tebasan pedang kesayangannya sendiri yang dipegang Kris. Mana mau ia menggores tubuh cucu kesayangannya yang ada putrinya yang sudah berada di alam sana pasti akan langsung menghantuinya.

"Aku pergi karena keputusanku sendiri, Kris. Maaf tak mengatakan apa-apa padamu," ujar Changmin membuang pedang sendiri ke dalam kolam. Changmin sudah berjanji tak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi.

"Bohong."

"Dia pergi karena tak bisa mengalahku, _Stupid_ _grandson_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _stupid_, _Grandpa_." Kris mendelik pada Siwon yang duduk di pelataran taman. Berjalan ke arah berlawanan tangan Kris sudah terkepal hendak menghajar _namja_ yang semalam mengerjainya. Tepat ke arah _namja_ yang kini sepertinya hanya akan bisa 'bertahan' dan mengerti apa arti tatapan yang diberikan sang tuan muda padanya.

_Buagh_

"Itu untuk ulahmu semalam."

_Buagh_

"Itu untuk kepergianmu tanpa mengatakan apa pun."

_Buagh_

"itu untuk kebodohanmu selama ini."

Changmin hanya diam saat Kris menghajarnya. Wajar Kris marah karena kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba—saat ia menyadari jatuh hati pada seseorang yang seharusnya dijaganya dengan nyawa. Bahkan kenekatannya menantang tuan besarnya—yang berakhir dengan kekalahan—membuatnya menyerah. Namun pertemuannya dengan Kris lagi malam itu membuat perasaan yang dikuncinya kembali. Changmin menyukai tuan mudanya sendiri dan perasaan itu bukan semu belaka.

_Buagh_

"Dan itu untuk perasaanku yang kau tinggalkan, _Stupid_ MAX!"

_Ouch._

Keenam pasang manusia—Jaejoong dan yang lainnya—yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya sakit yang dirasakan Changmin. Bahkan Choi Siwon yang melihat bagaimana cucunya menghajar salah satu mantan anak buah terbaiknya hanya berharap Kris tak akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Apa itu sakit, _hyung_?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang mengangkat bahunya tak tahu juga tapi kalau melihat keadaan Changmin pasti rasanya sakit.

"Kalau kau ingin mencobanya kau bisa meminta tuan muda mencobanya, _pabbo_ _dolphin_," ujar Heechul pada Junsu yang benar-benar minta dihajar dengan pertanyaan polosnya.

"Rasanya gerakan Kris mirip dengan Changmin," ujar Yoochun melihat setiap penganiayaan tingkat dewa didepan mereka. Tanpa berniat menghentikannya.

"Tentu saja, karena Changmin yang mengajarkannya pada Kris sejak kecil. Bahkan dengan darah tuan besar di tubuhnya, Kris bisa dipastikan memimpin kami dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tertangkap dengan mudah semalam oleh Changmin?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Karena itu Changmin. Dan Kris sebenarnya menyukai pengasuhnya itu, benar kan Heechul _hyung_?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua _namja_ yang masih berkelahi di depan sana. Mengindahkan panggilannya pada _namja _cantik yang memang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Dan keempatnya terdiam tak membenarkan atau menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Hanya ikut melihat ke arah pandang Jaejoong. Melihat bagaimana seorang _namja_ berusia lima belas tahun mengungkapkan kemarahannya yang terpendam selama ini. Pada satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya sedari kecil selepas orang tuanya pergi. Namja yang membuatnya merasakan arti kesepian di usia mudanya.

Seseorang yang sudah mengurung hati seorang _dragon_ di dalam sebuah ikatan bernama cinta.

.

.

.

"Ouch! Pelan-pelan _hyung_," ujar Changmin pada Junsu yang tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Ck. Dasar anak manja." Menyusupkan lolipop ke dalam mulut Changmin, Junsu berharap benda manis itu bisa membungkam mulut Changmin, "salahmu sendiri yang menerima serangan Kris dengan sukarela jadi terima saja nasibmu."

Puk, Junsu menepuk keras luka Changmin membuat _namja_ jangkung itu langsung berteriak kencang. Mengaduh-aduh kecil karena kekejaman Junsu. Sepertinya _namja_ imut itu masih dendam karena lagi-lagi ia yang harus menjaga Changmin sementara kedua _hyung_nya pergi entah kemana. Dan kekasihnya kembali bekerja. Sungguh suasana yang benar-benar damai.

Beruntung masalah 'kecil' di kediaman Choi kemarin hanya sekedar masalah keluarga. Bukan bentrok dan sejenisnya. Junsu baru tahu kalau Choi yang begitu disegani orang-orang ternyata kalah dengan cucunya sendiri. Sungguh '_Dragon_' itu benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan. Dan Junsu berharap tak akan berurusan dengan _namja_ pemilik wajah es itu—walau di dalamnya mudah meledak juga. Lebih mirip api biru menurut Junsu.

_Brak_

Dan sepertinya doa Junsu tak terkabulkan saat melihat _namja_ yang baru saja dipikirkannya kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kantor dengan angkuhnya dan seorang Kim Heechul di belakangnya.

"Kris?" Changmin terbangun dengan susah payah saat melihat tuan mudanya berada di sini.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus jadi pengasuhku lagi. Dan tak ada penolakan, Max."

Changmin melirik pada Heechul yang hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah tadi Kris mengancam kakeknya akan membubarkan group mereka sekarang ia ikut diseret kemari.

"Hahaha … kau ini, Kris?"

Terkekeh Changmin menahan perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya heran. Tak menyangka kalau cukup Kris saja maka Choi besar akan langsung mengangguk. Lalu apa gunanya ia bertarung mati-matian lima tahun lalu bahkan sampai keluar dari sana hanya untuk mendapatkan izin bersama Kris—bila pada akhirnya Kris sendiri yang mendatanginya.

Berdiri, Changmin berjalan mendekati Kris dengan sedikit tertatih—kakinya sedikit terkilir kemarin.

"Dengan senang hati, YiFan. Aku tak akan melarikan diri lagi kali ini. Selamat datang kembali, Tuan muda." Mengecup punggung tangan Kris lembut Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah Kris yang mengeras entah karena malu atau kesal padanya. Sepertinya Changmin tak keberatan kalau menjaga Kris sekarang, yah, saat sang tuan muda benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang penuh daya tarik begini.

_Buagh_

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti 'putri' MAX CHANGMIN _PABBO_!"Dan sekali lagi hantaman kaki Kris mampir ke tubuh Changmin yang bahkan belum sembuh. Membuat teriakan sang _namja_ jangkung melengking dengan hebatnya.

Junsu dan Heechul yang menjadi saksi 'kekerasan dalam rumah tangga' hanya menggeleng pelan melihat keduanya. Membiarkan saja sang tuan muda keluarga Choi itu berulah—menganiaya Changmin— asalkan mereka tak terkena imbasnya.

Menggeleng dan sedikit menjauh, Heechul dan Junsu saling berpandangan dan sepertinya kali ini mereka sepakat untuk pertama kalinya. Jangan dekat-dekat naga yang sedang mengamuk.

"Dasar Changmin _Pabbo_."

"_Masochist_ Max."

Dan Heechul baru tahu kalau Kris bisa meledak hanya dengan sedikit 'sentuhan' kecil. Padahal biasanya hanya wajah dingin yang diberikan _namja_ itu. Sepertinya hanya Changmin yang bisa melakukannya walau harus rela menjadi sansak tangan dan kaki Kris juga mulai hari ini.

"_Apppo_ Krissss!"

"Berisik _hyung_! Salahkan tanganmu yang bergerak kemana-mana, _Pervert_!"

Dan begitulah Mirotic Magazine mendapatkan tambahan anggota mulai hari ini dan membuat kantor milik keluarga Jung itu semakin ramai. Dan sedikit kejutan nantinya untuk sang direktur yang malah pergi 'berbulan madu' setelah menyeret beruang kesayangannya dari kantornya. Juga Yoochun yang harus kerja keras karena pekerjaan Yunho dialihkan padanya.

Saa hari-hari menyenangkan akan dimulai hari ini. Akhirnya sang tuan muda bisa tersenyum tulus lagi setelah sekian lama. Kini ia bisa kembali mengikuti orang itu dari belakang dan menggenggam tangannya seperti dulu. Dan suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan bisa berjalan di sampingnya. Pasti suatu hari nanti.

.

The End

.

Hai Chingudeul^^v oneshoot baru xDD BTO ama FT nanti yah Mizu belum bisa ngetiknya buat sekarang fufufu pasokan mood kurang*plak*

Gomawo yang udah repyu di Beside You ne,

Miszhanty05| Baby Himchan exotics| Re suka Minkris| Hyona21| Augesteca| Meyla Rahma| Isha| MimiJJW| ekasudaryadi| Faomori| Minniechangkyu56| Zheyra Sky|

Oh ya untuk slight-slight copel atau pun hint yang beterbaran di ff Mizu itu gak bisa diapain lagi karena Mizu ngetik cuma berdasarkan mood jadi lihat kemana tangan Mizu ngetik. Jadi harap acuhkan saja kalau ada yang gak suka, ok^^v

Pai … pai … sampai jumpa di ff Mizu selanjutnya.

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_

P.S:

Ada yang berani exchange fict ama Mizu? Mizu pengen baca MinKris juga sih … barterannya terserah deh mau copel apa kalau fix Mizu buatin. Yang mau PM Mizu ne.


End file.
